Electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, smart phones, smart-watches or other wearables, etc. (“devices”) are used to view various types of content. Among the different types of content are text based messages (e.g., SMS-messages, emails, web pages, etc.), graphics or image content, including video, and displayable data that incorporates both text and graphics and images. Devices have decreased in physical size, particularly tablets, phones, and wearables, and this size reduction has included a reduction in the size of the display device.